Life as an Undead
by Is-Simple
Summary: All I got when I died was this stupid book "The handbook for the recently deceased." it didn't help much.


**A/N- Edited it some.**

**DISCLAIMER- NO OWN.**

**

* * *

**

Jasper was a lot of things. But one thing he wasn't was alive.

He had been this way for awhile now. Just roaming the world as he tried to find his one true meaning. Why even after he had died, that he was still stuck on this planet.

All his friends, all his family had already died. But unlike him, they moved on. He was stuck here alone. The only thing that helped him out was the book he had found when he had died "The handbook for the recently deceased." it didn't help much. All it told him was the living wouldn't see him. Not couldn't see but _wouldn't_ see. That was the only real useful thing the book said.

There was instructions on how to cope with dieing, even a chapter about what he should do if he was ever found out. None of them helped him.

Even as he stood in the middle of the highway, no one could see him. No one could hurt him. As it was, cars were running right through him. None of them even hurting him. They just breezed right through his body.

To say the least he was surprised, that around 4 in the morning that when he was still standing in the middle of the road that a car skid to a stop. Just a few inches from actually hitting him.

He had been surprised when a blond man had got out of that very car and started talking to him. His only response was "You're dead" which the older man froze at. "I'm dead as well." there was no small talk, there wasn't even a real conversation. The older man, Carlisle just asked him to get into the car and told Jasper that he'd help him.

And just to humor the man, Jasper did so. The ride was silent as well.

Jasper wasn't sure how long it took, but they soon pulled up in front of a house. Which Jasper could only assume was Carlisle's. When said man got out of the car Jasper yet again did the same.

He had been dead for a long time. This was the first real person could see him, he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him.

It was only when they both were inside that Carlisle yet again speaking to him. "Jasper... How long were you turned?" and Jasper actually had to think about that.

"I died about 96 years ago." his own voice sounded dead to his ears. It was flat and soft at the same time. And just like that, his voice seemed to alert everyone in the house that he was there. 5 others now stood around him and Carlisle.

"Everyone, this is Jasper. Please welcome him into our family." The others could also apparently see him as well.

The smallest of them walked right up to him and offered him her hand. He didn't take it. And when she took a step closer to him, he took a step back. "You're all dead." they all seemed to give him the same look. It didn't matter.

He was only doing it to humor himself. "I'm Alice." the small one didn't give up. So he nodded to her. "Welcome to our family." and then she smiled at him. "The one there is Esme, then next to her is Edward, the other guy is Emmet, and lastly Rosalie."

"You're eyes Jasper, are amazing." Jasper's own eyes were a pale green, nothing to remarkable. But the others eyes all seemed to be golden. And yet Carlisle was complimenting on his? "When was the last time you fed?"

Jasper just stared at Carlisle in return. "About 96 years ago." everyone seemed to be amazed at this. No one seemed to believe him either. But there wasn't much he could do.

"Edward, could Jasper stay in your room till we find him a better place to stay?" The one, Edward he assumed, just nodded and gave a motion to follow. Yet again Jasper did as said.

Edwards room, was plain. There wasn't much in the room. There wasn't a bed, all they was there was a couch. There was no clutter, no clothes thrown on the floor, no bed, just nothing.

And just like that, Jasper was left alone in the room. Which he was thankful for. He was a little surprised they didn't comment on his cloths. They were soaked with his blood. His wrists were still slashed opened, and seemed to be just a big gaping hole. that was what he had to live with when he had slashed his wrists opened. They no longer hurt, they no longer bled, and they never healed. It was his reminder that he really was dead.

Pulling the book from his pants he slowly started to read. It was all confusing. For people who _wouldn't_ see, he seemed to find a whole family that could. They never even denied his theory that were already dead as well.

The longer he read the book the more it seemed to anger him. There was something he had over looked though, it said that if he ever had a question, that he would be able to get into contact with his case worker. ... Case worker? All he would have to do was draw a door, and knock on that door three times.

Nothing else.

Jasper was actually even tempted to do it. After all these years... still so many questions weren't answered. Luckily he was snapped from his thoughts as the door was once again opened. Quickly he put the book inside his pants. After all, there was a warning that no one else should read it.

"Carlisle called for a family meeting, he'd like to talk to you." With that, Edward once again left.

Jasper gave out a soft sigh before getting off the couch and following Edward yet again.

This time he was led to the kitchen where everyone else was sitting. "So, Jasper, what were you doing standing in the middle of the road?" Jasper's mind went blank at that. He didn't really have an answer. He was hoping that the cars would actually hit him. That they would finally take him from this everlasting Solitude.

"I was trying to die." No one commented on it, so neither did he.

Yet again Carlisle spoke up "You're clothes... are covered in blood." Carlisle hesitated, which Jasper nodded to "It's human blood." again he nodded. "You don't hunt humans do you?" the question sounded so weird. But at least they had noticed his clothes.

"The blood is my own." Which again earned him some weird looks.

"Are you hurt?" There was confusion in Alice's voice. Again he shook his head no. And he placed his hands in his lap, so his scars were face down. No one seemed to acknowledge that move.

Carlisle made a soft cough "Well, do you have any powers that you know of?"

"Powers...?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Once again Alice spoke up "I can see the future, while Edward" she pointed to said person "Has the ability to read minds. And Carlisle here has the power of not having blood lust." She then gave a small nod to him.

Powers... "I have the ability to be invisible, I can also walk through objects, and I can possess anyone I want to." And to show them that he was telling the truth, he moved his hand from his lap and onto the table where it sunk threw.

There was a long pause before Emmet broke the silence "That was so cool!" Jasper didn't comment on it. It wasn't cool. It happened to him everyday. It actually took concentration just so he wasn't sinking through the chair as well.

Carlisle made a cough like noise in his throat and the interrogation began again "You said you haven't hunted in over 96 years... And your eyes..."

"I'm dead, I no longer have a need for food. And my eyes have always been this color." Jasper wasn't certain about the last one. Since he had died he no longer had a reflection. And as such could not see how much he had changed, or if he had even changed at all.

It was amazing. He could move objects, could even break things without even having to touch them, but yet he had no reflection or any real physical body. Everything was so confusing. Even after all these years of being dead, he still had no real answer.

Maybe in the end, this 'family' could help him.


End file.
